You Found Me
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Olivia had a daughter who was kidnapped when she was 2 years old. 15 years later her daughter sees her on the news and comes looking for her real mom. How will their lives change?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this was an idea that came to me while I was having an SVU Marathon lol Hope you enjoy and I hope it makes sense! No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 1**

**Charlotte's Point of View**

"Charlie are you ready for school yet?" Mom yelled upstairs.

"I will be down in a minute!" I yelled for what felt like the 100th time.

"You're going to be late!" Mom scolded as I came down to breakfast.

"Do I look like I care?" I snapped.

Mom glared at me, but didn't argue further. I didn't really look like my mom. I didn't look like my dad either for that matter something that always bothered me. I don't know why exactly but it always made me feel different, like I wasn't really theirs. Compared to my older brother I was definitely an outsider. He was a perfect combination of both mom and dad with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was dark hair, brown eyes the totally opposite.

"Charlotte, hurry up!" Mom hissed, bringing me back to reality.

Having finally heard enough of her wining I grabbed a muffin and stormed out of the house. As I was walking down the stairs two cop cars flew passed. I was always impressed with the cops and had always wanted to be one. My parents had other ideas. They wanted me to be lawyers just like them.

* * *

As I arrived at school I was greeted my years 'mean girls'. They always seemed to target me and often made claims I was adopted. I wasn't of course. I had asked my parents. They denied it straight away. This day they decided a different strategy.

"Oh look its little miss kidnapped!" The leader of the pack sneered.

"Little miss kidnapped? Original." I replied sarcastically as I tried to get passed them.

"Didn't you see your real mom on the news? She wants you back, said it's been 15 years." The second in command said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly curious.

They had got what they wanted and walked off leaving me hanging. However much to my surprise the nicest of the group hung back.

"Charlie there only making fun, they saw some cop on the news saying it has been 15 years since her daughter was taken. The age progression pictures you know the ones they use? They looked like you that's all…." She trailed off.

"How much like me?" I questioned.

"A lot." She replied.

"Thanks Megan." I mumbled as I raced off.

I found myself in the bathroom clinging to the sink for support.

'Could they be right? What if it's true? Who is this cop?' My mind raced with questions.

I always had doubts to if I was really related to the Clarke's, but kidnapping seemed a little farfetched. Nevertheless the bitches got what they wanted and I couldn't concentrate all day in school. The second the bell went I jumped up and practically ran home.

* * *

"How was school?" Mom asked as I swung open the door.

"Fine." I replied as I switched on the TV.

"No home work?" Mom questioned.

I ignored her as I turned to the 24 hour news. Sure enough there was the cop. She was asking for information on her missing daughter. She looked like me, or at least my imagination was telling me she did.

"Charlie what are you watching that is so urgent?" Mom asked as she followed me into the room.

Her face paled as she saw the news. As I looked at her I knew, I don't know how but I just knew. I was the girl they were looking for.

"Turn that off." Mom hissed as she got over her shock.

"No." I stated.

"Charlotte Lily Clarke, turn that off!" Mom roared.

"No!" I yelled.

"She had been gone 15 years, and I haven't stopped looking for her for one second. When I'm off or free at work I spend all my time looking for her, if anyone knows were my daughter is or has any information please contact me." The news carried on in the background.

"That was Sergeant Olivia Benson making her annual appeal for information on her missing daughter." The news report said as it came to an end.

"Know anything about that?" I questioned mom.

"I'm not answering another one of those questions. What is wrong with you? We raised you, looked after you, bought you everything and this is how you treat us? Constantly asking if you're adopted and now if you were kidnapped?" Mom said in a high-pitched voice.

"You forgot one point." I replied.

"Gave birth to me." I spat as I headed for the door.

Mom grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"You are not leaving." She hissed.

"Try and stop me." I threatened.

Much to my surprise she released me after a tense few seconds. The minute she did I flung open the door and left the house.

Next stop the police station…..

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**Olivia Benson's Point of View**

After my campaign on the news I was exhausted. Another year had passed by and there was still nothing. Even after my daughter's father passed away I didn't give up, in fact if anything it made me more determined to find her. So as I packed up my bag and headed for the door I prayed nothing came between home and me. Thankfully nothing did. The minute I got home I changed clothes and poured a glass of wine. I was just about to take a mouthful when my phone rang.

"Great." I mumbled to myself as I pulled it out.

Reading the caller ID I considered not answering. It was Amaro and I knew he had a case, or was about to spring one on me. He probably thought it was going to be a good distraction for me, so I felt obligated to answer.

"What's up Nick?" I answered.

"Liv I don't know how to say this but you need to get down here." He told me.

"Case?" I questioned.

"I guess you could call it that." He replied vaguely.

"Nick if I get down there and…." I began to protest but he cut me off.

"Liv I swear to God you need to come in. Trust me." He said.

"Ok. I will be there soon." I assured him.

Ending the call and sighing that my peaceful night in was over I went and got dressed. As soon as I was ready I headed out.

* * *

Arriving at the station nothing screamed 'we have a case'. As I made my way towards my team however they all tensed up.

"What?" I questioned, suddenly paranoid.

"Um a girl is here….." Rollins trailed off.

"Ok?" I replied confused by her lack of information.

"She claims…well insists really to be…." Rollins continued.

"She claims to be your daughter." Amaro finished for her.

"Good way to tell her guys." Fin sighed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I suddenly felt light headed and overwhelmed.

"Liv you ok?" Amaro asked concerned.

"Where is she?" I managed to get out.

"Your office." Fin told me.

"W-What did you tell her?" I replied.

"That we would call you. We can handle this if you need a moment….."Amaro offered.

"Handle this? Nick what if she is telling the truth?" I said, getting my hopes up slightly.

Before Nick could reply my office door opened and the girl everyone was talking about emerged. She shifted uncomfortable, clearly not expecting me to have arrived.

* * *

"Um I heard talking….." She mumbled nervously.

Open mouthed I struggled to find words. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not but she looked just like me. She was slightly smaller in height but everything else was identical.

"I-I-I'm Charlotte…." She introduced.

I felt Rollins kick me from her seat. Snapping back to reality and closing my mouth I approached her.

"Hi Charlotte, I'm Olivia but everyone pretty much calls me Liv." I told her.

"People call me Charlie." Charlotte replied with a small smile.

"Charlie how about we talk in my office. Somewhere more private?" I suggested.

She nodded and allowed me to lead her inside. I closed the door behind us and offered her a seat. An awkward silence fell as I tried to think of the best way to approach the subject. As much as I dreamed of a moment like this I wasn't prepared in any way.

* * *

"I saw you on the news." Charlotte said, doing what I couldn't in breaking the silence.

"H-How did…I mean how do you know it was you?" I asked as best I could.

"The bitches…I mean the girls at school first gave me the idea." She mumbled.

I couldn't help but smile at her fear of cursing in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They always teased me, said I was adopted but today they said I was kidnapped. They told me my real mom was on the news looking for me and that the age progression pictures looked like me." Charlotte explained.

"Ok, Charlotte I have to ask, why did you believe them?" I replied.

Her eyes filled up and despite her best efforts to stop the tears they fell anyway. She started to cry and I instinctively got up and hugged her. I could feel my own tears forming but well used to holding them back I managed to stop them.

"B-B-Because I-I-I look n-nothing like t-them a-a-and when I was w-w-watching the n-n-news my m-mom got –p-p-paranoid and tried to make m-m-me turn it off." Charlotte stuttered.

"Shhh honey, it's ok stop crying." I tried to comfort her.

It was no use she was in floods of tears and all I could do was hold her. As I continued to hold her, her phone rang. She managed to pull it out of her pocket. I caught a glimpse of the ID, it read mom.

"They are worried about you." I sighed as I slowly released her.

"W-W-What do w-we do?" She asked.

"We need a DNA test done. Would you be up for that?" I asked hesitantly.

Charlotte nodded slowly.

"D-D-Do I have to go back to them?" She mumbled.

It broke my heart seeing her so upset. In that moment I knew in my heart she was my daughter and all I wanted was to take her home, but I couldn't. If there was the slightest chance both Charlotte and myself were wrong then I would be the one kidnapping.

"Just until the results prove otherwise." I told her.

"So you believe me?" Charlotte gasped, visibly shocked.

"Yes Charlie I do." I smiled.

She grinned happily as she threw her arms around me, causing me to stumble backwards slightly.

"Then lets get that DNA test." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Ok honey." I replied as the tears managed to sneak down my cheeks.

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks for all the lovely comments so far they mean a lot! Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Olivia Benson's Point of View**

We headed to give our DNA samples as soon as we left the office. My team's eyes followed us as we left but they didn't say a word. I knew they were concerned so I planned on calling them as soon as I was finished.

Charlotte fell quiet during our car ride and I was left to try and make conversation. It was a new and scary situation for both of us and I wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible with me from the start.

"Charlie you can ask me anything you want." I told her as we drove.

"Ok." She whispered.

She was staring at her hands and shaking slightly as she tried to hide the fact she was nervous.

"We don't have to do this you know." I said.

"Yes we do." She mumbled.

"Are you sure, because I don't mind….." I replied but I was hoping she would agree to do the test.

"I'm sure Liv, I want to know. I need to know. I just….I don't want to get my hopes up. You know be let down." Charlotte admitted.

"I get that honey I feel the same way. I have wanted to find my daughter for 15 years and seeing you….your exactly how I imagined her." I said.

"Really?" Charlotte smiled as she finally looked up.

"Really." I assured her.

* * *

Pulling up at the hospital I felt my nerves begin to arise again. We made the short walk to the clinic in silence. After giving our samples we headed back to the car, all without saying a word. As I looked at Charlotte I knew she was praying as hard as me the results would prove her theory.

"H-H-How long do they take?" Charlotte asked as we got back into the car.

"Depends on how busy they are, I guess." I sighed.

"W-W-What if your not my mom?" Charlotte cried.

"W-W-What if I'm wrong and I am a Clarke?" She added.

I gently reached over and took her hands in mine.

"If we are wrong, which I doubt we are we can work through this. I can help you find out if you really are a Clarke and if you are at least you will have your answer." I replied.

"You would do that, even if I am nothing to you?" Charlotte questioned.

"Kind of my job." I laughed.

"Guess so." Charlotte smirked.

Just at that her phone went off again.

"Her." She sighed as she showed me her caller ID.

"Do I really have to go back? Can't I stay with you?" Charlotte begged.

I knew I was wrong and I shouldn't have done what I did, but I couldn't bring her back to the people who potentially took her from me. So I slowly nodded in agreement. As soon as I saw her grinning back at me I no longer cared about the consequences.

* * *

Arriving back at my apartment I showed Charlotte the guest room. I gave her some clothes to change into and left her to it. As she was in her room changing I took the opportunity to text the team and let them know everything was ok and I would see them as soon as I had the results. I was just hitting send when Charlotte joined me.

"Got any food?" She asked as she pulled out a seat.

"Well someone isn't shy anymore." I joked.

Charlotte blushed slightly as she laughed.

"Kids got to eat." She argued.

"Good point, what do you like?" I asked.

"Anything really." She smiled.

"Favourite?" I questioned.

"Pizza?" She suggested.

"Sounds good don't want to poison you with my cooking straight away." I replied as I tossed her my phone.

"Call the takeaway number I need to change." I told her.

By the time I returned Charlotte had moved onto the sofa. She was starting to doze off so I gave her a nudge.

"You need to eat before you sleep." I said.

"God you already sound like a mom." She huffed as she rubbed her eyes.

Thankfully the pizza man arrived shortly after and we dug in. Not realising how hungry I was neither of us stopped to talk. We had inhaled the pizza in minutes.

"I was hungry!" Charlotte laughed.

"Me too!" I replied.

I was getting up to throw out the rubbish when Charlotte got up to help. She was mid yawn when I stopped her.

"Free pass tonight, go to bed." I instructed.

She nodded and headed to her room.

"Night Liv." She called back.

"Night Charlie." I smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

I have never been as happy in my life as I cleaned up. Sleeping in my spare room was my long lost daughter, I didn't even need DNA proof to know she was mine. I finished my cleaning and was about to head to bed before stopping. I turned and headed back towards her room. Quietly opening the door I peeked in to see if she was asleep.

Sure enough the sound of her heavy breathing told me she was. I quietly walked over and pulled her duvet up before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. The last time I had done that was the last time I saw her just before a night shift. When I returned I found my babysitter in tears and my daughter gone. It was something I relived every night in my nightmares.

I quietly left the room at that not wanting to disturb her. As I got into my own bed and closed my eyes I was surprised to awaken the next morning to my alarm blaring. I reached over to turn it off just as my bedroom door flung open.

* * *

"Do you know how to turn that off?" A bed-headed Charlotte complained.

"Yes why?" I replied.

"Because it has been going off for 15 minutes." She told me.

"First time in 15 years I needed it." I said as I slid the screen.

"Why?" Charlotte questioned.

Realisation seemed to hit her then.

"Ohhhhh…" She trailed off.

"How about breakfast now that we are both awake?" I suggested, hoping to change the subject.

"Sounds good." Charlotte smiled.

I was just about to get out of bed when my phone went off again.

"I thought you knew how to turn it off?" Charlotte smirked.

"I did…..its' the clinic." I told her as I stared at my phone.

**Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Olivia's Point of View**

I sat holding my phone, in shock at how fast the results had arrived.

"Answer it!" Charlotte cried gaining my attention.

I nodded and slid the phone to answer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Miss Benson?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes this is Olivia Benson." I told her.

"We have your DNA results." She replied.

"It appears the young girl is in fact your daughter." She said.

My heart skipped a beat as I tried to take in the news.

"T-T-Thanks." I managed to get out as I ended the call.

I almost forgot Charlotte was there until she spoke.

"Liv!" She complained, as I didn't answer.

"You're my daughter." I whispered.

"I-I-I was right?" Charlotte stuttered.

I nodded in response as I sat back down on the bed. Charlotte came over and sat on the other side.

"Your happy right?" She asked hesitantly.

"What? Of course I am, Charlie this is like a dream come true!" I assured her.

I leaned over and pulled her in for a hug. She slowly put her arms around me and returned the gesture.

"So what now?" Charlotte sniffed as she had begun to cry.

"Happy tears?" I laughed.

"The happiest." She grinned.

"Good." I smiled.

"As for what happens now…I guess we need to bring the Clarke's in for questioning." I sighed.

"Are they going to get arrested?" Charlotte questioned.

"I'm afraid so." I replied.

* * *

**Mary Clarke's Point of View**

**(The woman who kidnapped Charlotte.)**

_**The night Charlotte left**_

"Frank she isn't picking up!" I yelled as I tossed the phone away in frustration.

"Why did you let her leave?" My husband hissed in response.

"She saw the news Frank. What was I supposed to do? Lock her in her room!" I spat.

"Your telling me she figured out she was kidnapped by watching the news?" Frank said sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes at him I decided not to engage in his argument. Instead I changed the subject.

"Look I bet she went to that police station, we should go and see if she is there." I stated.

"And then what? Mary we took her from a cop she will come after us. We can't stay here." He complained.

"Frank, are you saying you want to leave?" I gasped.

"I'm saying we don't have a choice." He replied.

"I don't want to leave. Our lives are here, our son our daughters grave, Charlotte!" I argued.

"Honey we are kidnappers, there is a cop out there who I bet wants to see us rot in jail. Our son is an adult in college, our real daughter will always be in our heart we don't need a grave for that and as for Charlotte she made up her mind when she left this house." Frank replied.

"So we leave her? Frank we raised her!" I hissed.

Frank sighed in frustration as he began to pace.

"Fine how about we leave for now and when we have a new home and new identities we can come back for Charlotte. Make her see sense, I'm sure she still cares for us." Frank suggested.

"That could work." I admitted.

"Ok good then its decided. Go pack a bag we can leave within the hour." He replied.

* * *

**Charlotte's Point of View**

After getting over the initial shock of the results Liv made us breakfast. I could tell she was overjoyed to have found her daughter but at the same time she wanted the people who took me from her to pay. So the minute we had finished eating and got dressed she said we needed to go to the station. As soon as we arrived I got to see what my real mom was like at work. Truth be told I was impressed; she was confident, smart and best of all she was the boss. After quick introductions to her SVU team she jumped straight into work.

"Charlotte do you think they will be at home?" Liv asked me.

"Should be, at least for another hour." I told her.

"Ok then we need to act fast. Rollins, Amaro think you can handle it?" She asked.

"Sure Liv, but don't you want to be there?" Amaro replied.

"Of course I do but I don't want to do anything that could hinder the case. They are lawyers after all and I can't take any risks." Liv told him.

Nodding in understanding Rollins and Amaro left to arrest my parents. Liv slowly approached me as if afraid to ask how I was.

"I'm fine." I told her before she asked.

"Really?" She questioned as she sat down beside me.

"Well as good as expected." I admitted as I avoided eye contact.

Truh be told I didn't know how to feel or how to act. I had just found out I was kidnapped and my real mom was a cop who had sent people to arrest my kidnappers. I felt like I was on TV and the star of a drama. Basically I was wrecked with nerves, happiness and a good lot of stress and worry in the mix.

"You sure you want to be here and not at school?" Live asked, gaining my attention again.

"If I go to school I wont be able to concentrate so what's the point." I sighed.

"Ok as long as you're sure." Liv replied, giving me a sympathetic smile as she headed back to work.

* * *

About and hour later Rollins and Amaro returned empty handed.

"No sign of them sergeant." Rollins said as she approached.

"What? Did you try their work?" Liv questioned.

They both nodded.

"Not there either." Amaro told her.

"Charlie where would they go?" Liv asked with a hint of desperation.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"We need to find them now, they are not getting away with this!" Liv hissed.

"I might know where they went." A voice came from the door.

Turning to see who spoke I was shocked to see my brother. Or pretend brother, as I now knew.

"Jared?" I cried.

"Hey little sis." He grinned.

* * *

"So let me get this straight your their son?" Liv asked Jared as he released me from a hug.

"Yes" Jared confirmed.

"You sure?" Rollins asked.

However a glare from Amaro made her stop. Clearly he didn't find it appropriate.

"Ok guys I'm going to need pictures of the Clarke's you got any?" Liv questioned.

"I do." I told her as I pulled out my phone.

Passing it to her with the photo on the screen I was shocked to see recognition appear on her face.

"I know them!" She gasped as she zoomed in on their faces.

"Jared you need to tell be where these people went!" She cried.

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks again for all the support so far it means a lot :-D I'm loving all the reviews, follows and favs! **

**Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Charlotte's Point of View**

"Wait how do you know them?" I asked.

"I used to see them at the park when I took you." Liv replied.

"When?" I questioned.

"When you were a toddler, they had a daughter to…." she trailed off.

"Jared do you have another sister?" Liv asked him.

Jared looked at me with a look of confusion.

"No, why?" He replied.

"So Charlotte has always been there?" She pressed.

"Yeah I remember going to see her the day she was born." Jared explained.

Liv seemed to think carefully before her next question.

"How many years between you two?" She finally asked.

"I'm 21." Jared told her.

"So four, four and half years at the most?" Liv asked for clarification.

We both nodded in response.

"Rollins see if you can find anything on the Clarke's having a daughter of their own." She instructed.

Rollins immediately headed to her desk and began to search.

"I'm confused you say you seen them at the park with a daughter. How is that possible when I was with you?" I said.

"I don't know…maybe something happened their real daughter." Liv replied.

"Did they call her Charlotte?" I whispered. Suddenly realising even my name was a lie.

"I'm sorry honey they did." Liv said apologetically.

"What's my real name?" I mumbled.

"Aria Benson." Liv answered.

"Aria…I like it." I whispered.

Liv smiled sadly as she gave me a quick hug.

"I'm glad you do." She whispered in my ear as she released me.

Just as we were pulling apart Rollins interrupted.

* * *

"Sarg I think we have something." She announced.

Walking over to her desk she brought up a hospital type document.

"What is it?" Liv asked her.

"A birth certificate for a Charlotte Clarke. Born April 13th 1998." Rollins told us.

"Ok so they did have a daughter called Charlotte. A biological one…..so why take my daughter and pass her off as their own." Liv sighed in frustration.

"I remember Charlotte being sick a lot…..when she was around one maybe one and a half." Jared said.

Almost forgetting he was there I turned to look at him.

"Real Charlotte or me?" I asked.

Jared shrugged in response.

"Jared, think hard what do you remember?" Liv said.

"Just that she was sick a lot." Jared mumbled.

Liv began to pace as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Um maybe she died?" Amaro suggested.

Liv stopped dead in her tracks as she looked towards him.

"That is a possibility." She remarked.

"Maybe their daughter died and they decided to replace her. They seen me at the park with Aria, the girls even played together." Liv added.

"Wow, wow wait. You think I played with the original Charlotte?" I gasped.

"And the Clarke's just thought huh we can take her?" I cried.

Liv gave me another apologetic look.

"Honey maybe you should head back to the apartment, there could be a lot of stuff discovered about this case that might upset you." She suggested.

"Good idea, how about we go for lunch?" Jared offered randomly.

"That could be nice, you can come back after if you want. I just think right now there is a lot for you to deal with." Liv said.

"Fine I guess I am pretty hungry." I admitted.

"Ok good, here is some money. Go enjoy yourself." Liv smiled.

Waving bye to the team I followed Jared out the door.

However as soon as we got outside he began acting odd.

* * *

"My car is parked down here." He said, leading me down a cramped alley.

"You got a car?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

We reached his car about halfway down the alley.

"Get in." Jared ordered.

"I t-t-thought we would just go somewhere close for lunch?" I stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"Get in." He hissed.

I was about to run but Jared seemed to read my mind as he grabbed my arm and forced me into the car.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled desperately as Jared forced me into the passenger seat.

"Stop moving!" He spat as he struggled to hold me down.

He fumbled with a bag as he held me, only stopping when he got what he wanted. Next thing in knew he had a cloth over my mouth and I passed out.

* * *

**Olivia's Point of View**

I was in my office looking over the information Rollins had given me when I heard a knock. I called for whomever it was to come in. I heard the door open and looked up to see Fin.

"Find something?" I asked.

"No." He replied, but I could tell there was something wrong with him.

"Fin?" I asked concerned.

"Liv did that Jared kid tell you how he knew where Charlie was?" Fin questioned.

Thinking back, Charlie hadn't even mentioned him name.

"No but I assume she told him." I replied.

"You sure? Its just after she left I began to think…maybe the Clarke's told him. Sent him to get her." Fin told me.

Panic kicked in as soon as he finished his sentence. That was a possibility that didn't but should have crossed my mind when he entered the office. If I wasn't so concerned about finding the Clarke's I could have seen the possibility. Instead I sent my daughter to lunch with somebody I didn't know. I pulled out my phone and called her cell. It rang and range but there was no answer.

"She isn't picking up!" I yelled.

"Don't panic it might just be a misunderstanding." Fin tried to assure me as we left the office.

Seconds later I had Amaro bring up any CCTV footage that Charlie might have appeared on. We managed to find them leaving the station but after that Jared led her down an alley. We continued to watch the footage in case they came back but they didn't. Instead a car pulled out. Zooming in on the footage revealed Jared to be the driver.

"Kids an amateur." Fin remarked as Amaro started running the plates.

"Don't worry Liv he wont get far I have alerted everyone to look for the car." Amaro tried to assure me.

There words did little to comfort me as once again my daughter was missing.

* * *

**Mary Clarke's Point of View**

"Frank, Jared just called." I told my husband.

"He out of drugs again?" Frank complained.

"Um no he said he has Charlotte." I replied.

Frank came out of the bathroom joining me in the small motel living/bedroom.

"I told that idiot to wait for our orders!" He hissed.

"Now he will probably get himself arrested!" Frank sighed, as his anger became worry.

"We can't let that happen!" I cried.

"We need to go back to New York and help him. That way we can all leave together safely." I stated.

"Mary that is a risk." Frank told me.

"Frank these are our kids we need to help them before Olivia Benson ruins our family!" I yelled.

Frank sighed, he knew I was right.

"Pack the bags." He mumbled.

"We leave for New York in half an hour." He added.

**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites I really appreciate getting them and it helps with motivation :-D **

**Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) I have a lot of exams coming up so I might not be able to update as often as I have been but I will try to get one up every few days :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Charlotte's Point of View**

Waking up I didn't know where I was or how long I had been there. I was in a dark room but I was on a bed. I quietly got up and tried the door. It was locked as I suspected but nevertheless worth a try. As I let go of the handle I heard movement outside, a few seconds later the door unlocked and in came Jared.

"Where the hell am I?" I hissed as he closed the door behind him.

"Safe." He replied.

"Safe? You knocked me out and took me somewhere I didn't want to go!" I yelled.

"I took you home, our parents will be here soon and when they arrive we are going to go and be a family together." Jared told me.

"You are not my family." I spat.

However this seemed to make Jared mad as he grabbed me by the arm and shoved me towards the wall.

"We are your family, think of everything our parents have done for you!" Jared whispered angrily into my ear.

"You're hurting me." I complained as a sharp pain shot up my arm.

"Maybe that's what you need, to make you see sense." Jared said as he roughly dropped my arm.

He then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind and leaving me alone once again. I carefully listened to see if I could hear him but there wasn't a sound in the house. I desperately searched the room for any chance of escape but there wasn't one. The only window was a skylight and it was out of my reach. Despite my best attempts jumping on the bed didn't even get me close to it. Out of breath I collapsed back onto the bed and tried to think of what to do when Jared returned.

'I could try and hit him with something? Maybe catch him of guard?' I thought. However nothing I came up with seemed possible. Jared was taller, stronger and quicker. I didn't stand a chance of making it out of the house even if I did hit him. I was too deep in thought to even notice that the door was opening again. It wasn't until I saw Mary and Frank in front of me that I jumped.

* * *

"Hi sweetie." Mary chimed as if nothing had happened.

"You look well." Frank added.

Too shocked by their ignorance to previous events I sat opened mouthed.

"Are you hungry? You know its family night?" Mary grinned like an idiot.

This brought me back to reality.

"Your joking right? I mean your either joking or on drugs?" I remarked.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that young lady!" Frank snapped.

I turned to glare at him.

"My mother? She is not my mother, she is a psycho who kidnaps kids from people she met at the park!" I yelled.

Frank's eyes flashed with anger as he marched over and slapped me hard across the face. My eyes filled with tears as my cheek stung from the pain, but I didn't dare give him the satisfaction of crying.

"You need to learn to respect your parents." Frank scolded as he turned to leave the room.

"Come Mary, Charlotte needs to learn that her words come with consequences." Frank ordered his wife.

"That's not my name!" I roared after him, but it fell on deaf ears as the door slammed shut followed by the turn of a key.

* * *

I began pacing the room once they left. I don't know how long I paced but it felt like an eternity. I kept praying Olivia would just appear outside ready to rescue me, but at the same time I knew this was reality and not some movie. She would be looking but it would take time. I was still pacing when I heard my door open once again. This time it was Mary by herself.

"Brought you a sandwich." She smiled.

"Not hungry." I mumbled as I sat down on the bed not even looking at her.

However my stomach rumbled loudly, letting me down. Mary clearly heard it as she approached the bed and sat the plate down beside me.

"I have known you all your life, I know when your hungry." She said.

"You have known me 15 years." I corrected.

"Your still my daughter." She replied.

This made me mad as I turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes as she studied my face for any chance of forgiveness.

"Your daughter is dead." I hissed not willing to forgive her for what she did.

The tears fell from her eyes at my words as she slowly turned and left the room.

* * *

More time passed and the sandwich gradually became more appealing. My stomach was howling loudly and I swear my mouth was watering as I looked at it. Reluctantly I gave in and picked it up, and within seconds I had taken a huge mouthful. Once that was gone I took another, it wasn't until I was on my third that I started to feel funny. I became light headed and queasy as the room began to spin. I tried to stand up but as I did the room became too blurry and I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Olivia's Point of View**

It had been 12 hours since Charlotte had been taken and we seemed to be getting nowhere. We didn't catch a break until hour 12 when we were all exhausted. I was lucky to have such a good team, all of whom offered to stay and help.

"Found the car!" Amaro yelled after hours of silence.

"It's parked outside an abandoned house just off 102nd street." He told us.

"Looks like he isn't alone anymore. A few hours ago the Clarke's returned." Amaro added as he showed us the camera footage.

Sure enough the camera caught the Clarke's pull up and enter the house.

"We can be ready to go in 5." Fin said as he and Amanda got to their feet.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." I smiled.

"Don't mention it Liv. Now come on we have to go!" Fin replied.

I nodded in agreement and a few minutes later we were on our way.

* * *

Pulling up at the house my heart was racing. I just prayed they were still inside and Charlotte was safe. We quietly got out of the car and crept up the steps. Once Fin and I where at the front door and Amaro and Rollins had the back Fin knocked.

"New York Police Department." He yelled.

There was the sound of someone coming down stairs as the door slowly opened.

"Mrs Clarke?" Fin asked as the small blonde woman revealed herself.

"Yes." She replied.

Watching her was surreal, I hadn't seen this woman in 15 years but she was acting like she had never met me, never mind the fact she kidnapped my daughter. I couldn't handle it anger began to consume me.

"Where is Charlotte?" I hissed as she stared blankly at us.

"Charlotte isn't here." She lied, as panic seemed to cross her face.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"I think I would know when my teenage daughter was in the house." She scoffed.

"Charlotte isn't your daughter and this isn't your house. So if you don't mind!" I said as I made my way inside.

"You can't do this!" Mrs Clarke protested but I ignored her, as did Fin who was following me.

Amaro and Rollins opened the back door and joined us once they saw we where inside.

"We got downstairs." Amaro said as Fin and myself headed for the stairs.

"Watch her." Fin told Rollins as he pointed to Mrs Clarke.

"No sign of the husband or the son." He added.

Making my way upstairs I began to call for Charlotte. I began to worry when I got no reply and there was still no sign of the husband or Jared.

* * *

"Liv we got a locked door down here!" Fin called from the other side of the hall.

"Charlotte you in there!" Fin called as he banged on the door.

"Charlotte?" I called, still no response.

"Back up." Fin instructed as he kicked at the door.

He had it down in seconds. Walking inside I saw why Charlotte wasn't answering.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I rushed to her side.

"We need an ambulance to 102nd street right away." I heard Fin call down his radio.

"Liv does she have a pulse?" He questioned as he rushed to help.

**Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks again for all the support it really means a lot :-) Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, I got a chance to write it during a break. There will still be delays in updating but hopefully I get more breaks like this so I can update :-) Hope you enjoy, No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 7**

**Olivia's Point of View**

"Yeah it's faint but there." I told Fin as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bus shouldn't be long." Fin said as he crouched down beside me.

"Charlie you have to wake up honey." I whispered as I gently stroked her cheek.

She didn't move, she didn't even flinch, as she lay unconscious on the floor struggling to breath.

The minutes that it took the bus to arrived felt like hours and when they finally bundled Charlotte into the back of the ambulance I was like a robot. I wasn't talking, I don't even think I was breathing properly all I was concerned about was getting Charlotte to wake up.

"Liv we will be there as soon as we have Mary locked up." Fin assured me.

"No I need you guys to keep looking for the husband and Jared." I told him.

"Liv….." Fin trailed off.

"Please." I begged.

He nodded in response and seconds later the ambulance door closed and we sped off towards the hospital. It was the longest ride of my life as I watched the paramedic try to wake my unconscious daughter.

"What's wrong with her?" I questioned.

However she was to busy working with Charlotte to even hear me. When we finally reached the hospital Charlotte was whisked awake and I was left to pace the ward alone.

* * *

**Amaro's Point of View**

Liv had left with Charlotte to go to the hospital. It was our responsibility to make sure the woman who hurt Charlotte was taken care off. As soon as Liv was gone we escorted Mary Clarke back to the station where the real fun began. Fin and myself started the process of questioning.

"So Mrs Clarke, what exactly happened in the house?" I began.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

"Really, so the unconscious girl upstairs you know nothing about that?" Fin replied.

"Ok how about we go back to 15 years ago when yourself and your husband kidnapped Aria Benson. Does that sound familiar to you?" Fin questioned.

Mary put her head on the table.

"Her name is Charlotte." She snapped.

"Oh so you do know her?" I pressed.

"No I don't know this Aria Benson, the girl upstairs is my daughter!" Mary yelled.

Fin shared a look of confusion with me and gestured for me to follow him out.

"Think it's an act?" Rollins who had been watching from outside asked.

"Could be, plead insanity don't get done for kidnapping." I sighed.

Fin nodded in agreement as he seemed to study Mary. She was sitting in the same position with a blank expression on her face.

"We need to find the husband Frank is it? Maybe he will have more to say." Fin stated.

"I agree but I think one of us needs to be with Benson. Rollins how about you go see how she's doing?" I suggested.

Rollins nodded and headed off.

"Ok let's get back in there." Fin said as soon as Rollins was gone.

* * *

**Olivia's point of View**

I was in the waiting room an hour when a familiar face appeared bearing coffee.

"Thought you would need this." Rollins smiled as she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Hear anything?" She asked as I took a sip of the much-needed coffee.

"No." I sighed.

Silence fell as we sat and waited, it wasn't until Rollins phone rang that I turned to look at her again.

"Fin." She told me.

"Hello?" She answered.

"What do you mean?" She replied to whatever he said.

"We haven't heard anything. Fin I don't think that's good idea." Rollins continued.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Fin I will call you back." Rollins said as she ended the call.

"Rollins?" I pressed.

"Mary Clarke…..well she wont talk to the guys anymore." Rollins told me.

"She only wants to talk to you." She added.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The woman who took my daughter from me and put her in the hospital now wanted to talk to me alone.

"What's she playing at?" I hissed.

Rollins gave me an apologetic look.

"Sarg you don't have to deal with this now. You have a lot going on so just focus on Charlotte for now. Clarke can wait." She said.

"Your right Amanda thanks." I replied giving her a small smile.

"I'm going to go call Fin back. You ok?" She smiled.

I nodded in response as she got up and left. While she was gone the doctor finally came to give me an update on Charlotte.

* * *

"Olivia Benson?" She asked.

"That's me." I confirmed.

"Your daughter is looking for you." She smiled.

Relief washed over me as happy tears began to fall.

"She's ok?" I whispered.

"Yes, she was very lucky. Another few minutes and she could have died. Whoever did this used a strong poison." She told me.

"Poison?" I gasped.

"Yes the person who did this wanted to kill Charlotte or so it appears." The doctor told me.

I could feel anger burn inside me but I managed to contain it. My daughter needed me and I had to be there for her before anything else. Like Rollins said the Clarke's could wait. Charlotte couldn't. I took a few seconds to compose myself before entering her room. When I did she was lying in the bed and looked more like a child than she had in the past few days of knowing her.

"Mom?" She whispered when she saw me.

I swear my heart skipped a beat when she called me mom. All I could do was nod as I walked quickly over and wrapped my arms around her.

"You scared me kid." I sniffed as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey you have nothing to apologize for. This was all the Clarke's doing, I'm just glad we got to you on time." I smiled as I held her close.

"Thanks for saving me." She whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you mom." She added.

"Love you to Aria." I replied.

"Mom?" She said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked concerned.

"Can you call me Aria from now on? I mean can I go back to being the real me?" Aria questioned.

"Of course you can sweetie." I laughed.

"Good cause I'm done being a Clarke." She hissed.

I nodded in agreement, silently making the vow to make the Clarke's pay for hurting my daughter.

**Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) I got another chance to update early :-D No Copyright intended! **

**Chapter 8 **

**Olivia's Point of View**

The following morning I was allowed to take Charlotte or Aria, as she now wanted to be called home. It was the first time she had been there since the results and I was nervous. I was nervous but happy at the same time because it was like all my dreams had come true.

"You want anything to eat?" I asked her as I opened the apartment door.

"No I'm good, think I might try and get some sleep. I didn't get much thanks to all the beeping machines and nurses waking me up every few hours." She replied.

"Ok." I smiled leading the way to her room.

"Guess this is officially yours now and I can stop calling it my spare room." I smiled.

"Can I redecorate?" Aria asked as she screwed her face up at the cream walls.

"Yes but I can't imagine why you would want to." I joked.

Aria laughed in response but grew silent almost immediately. I knew what was bothering her and I could tell she was hesitant to ask.

"Mary is still in custody." I told her.

"We haven't found Jared or Frank yet." I added.

"Have you talked to her yet? Mary I mean." She asked.

"I heard you and Rollins talking…...about how she will only talk to you." Aria explained.

"Honey talking to Mary isn't a priority to me, you are my priority. My team can handle things at the station." I assured her.

"No you don't understand she will not talk to them, she will stay silent I know her. You have to give her what she wants so this can be over!" Aria insisted.

"Hey calm down this will be over soon." I promised.

"Mom please promise me you will talk to her, you have to. You could go now while I'm asleep." Aria suggested.

"Aria I'm not leaving you here alone." I replied.

"Mom please I will be fine just go and talk to her so we never have to hear her name again. Please?" She begged.

She looked like she was about to burst into tears as she waited for my response. I didn't know what to do, I mean I understood where she was coming from but I didn't want to leave her on her own.

"Please?" She said again.

"You sure you will be ok?" I questioned.

"I will be fast asleep." She smiled.

"Ok fine I will go but promise me you will not leave the apartment?" I said.

"Trust me that is the last thing I want to do." She replied.

"Ok I will be no more than a few hours." I told her as I headed for the door.

"Hey!" She called after me.

I turned around to see what was wrong only to be squeezed half to death by her. I couldn't help smiling like an idiot as she released me without a word and headed back to her bed.

"See you soon." I said as I headed out.

"Bye." She smiled as she waved me off.

* * *

Arriving at the station I saw my team hard at work. They were all bustling around that they didn't notice me at first.

"Liv?" Rollins questioned when she saw me.

"I thought you would be home with Aria?" She added.

"I was but she insisted I came in and talked to Mary." I told her.

"You sure you want to do that?" Amaro asked.

"No but I have to, it's the only way to get her to talk." I sighed.

Amaro nodded in understanding and led the way. A few minutes later Mary Clarke was in the interrogation room waiting on me.

"Liv you sure your ok to do this?" Fin asked concerned.

"Yes." I replied before opening the door and walking in.

* * *

I took a deep breath and approached the table.

"I hear you wanted to talk to me." I stated.

"You heard correct." Mary smirked.

"Well? Talk." I replied, annoyed already by her attitude.

"Where is Charlotte?" She questioned.

"You tell me because as far as we know Charlotte Clarke died as a child." I replied.

"That's a lie, you took her from me, you took her from her home and her family. You poisoned her against us!" Mary yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"Took her from you? The girl you are referring to isn't Charlotte Clarke but you already knew that didn't you? You knew because you kidnapped her 15 years ago and passed her off and your own. Oh and as for poisoning her, you did that only literally!" I hissed.

"I didn't kidnap her, she came to me, she wanted me to be her mom so I accepted. I'm her mother!" Mary argued.

I could feel the anger burn inside me as I fought to contain it.

"You are not her mother and you will never see _my_ daughter again!" I whispered in anger before heading for the door.

"You can't do that!" She yelled after me.

"If you do you will never find my husband and son and I can promise you, they will come after Charlotte again." She smiled evilly.

I chose not to reply as I yanked the door open and stormed out. I was fuming as I stood and tried to calm myself.

* * *

"Don't let her do that to you." Amaro said.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed.

"Maybe Aria could talk to her?" Rollins suggested hesitantly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Liv that might not be such a bad idea. I mean she might know where the rest of her family is and if Aria can convince Mary to tell her where they are then we can finally catch them." Fin agreed with Rollins.

I knew what she was saying was right and had it been anyone other than my daughter I would have agreed straight away. However as it was my daughter I had an overwhelming feeling to protect her from this woman and I found it hard to see sense.

"Liv even if you just suggest to Aria about talking to Mary…" Amaro trailed off.

"Fine I will make the suggestion but if she isn't up for it then we drop it ok?" I replied.

"Sounds good. Now how about you go home and spend time with your daughter we have things covered." Fin smiled.

* * *

I nodded in agreement and left the station without another word. However on my drive I saw another car following me. I made a few random turns to try and shake it but it was no good they managed to stay behind me. One wrong turn later and I found myself at a dead end. Next thing I knew the car rammed into me and an airbag exploded in my face. Last thing I saw was the form of a man standing over me before I fell unconscious...

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks again for all the lovely reviews especially the guest who said it was one of the best fics :-) It really means a lot! **

**Until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Amaro's Point of View**

We were sitting discussing the case when a disturbing message came in.

"Benson's car has been found abandoned down an alley." Fin announced.

"What?" Both Rollins and myself gasped.

"I take it Liv wasn't with it?" I sighed.

Fin shook his head in response.

"Someone needs to go see Aria, maybe Liv escaped?" Rollins suggested.

However I could tell she was living on hope. We all knew it was more serious. Nevertheless we headed to Liv's apartment together, (we couldn't decided who would go) knocking on the door we prayed to see Benson on the other end.

* * *

"What?" A tired looking Aria complained as she opened the door.

"Ohh sorry I thought it was the stupid kid down the hall again. He has been knocking on the door all afternoon and laughing as he ran away." She told us.

"Aria have you seen your mom?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not since she went to work. Why?" She replied.

She must have sensed something was wrong as none of us answered straight away.

"Why?" She pressed.

"Her car was found." Fin finally said.

A mixture of worry and panic crossed Aria's face. Something Liv would kill us for when we found her.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure she is fine." Rollins tried to comfort.

"Come on you don't believe that, why else would the three of you rush over here? We all know who is responsible." Aria sighed.

"Right about that we were wondering if…" Rollins trailed off.

She looked at me for support. Nodding silently I took over.

"Wondering if you could talk to Mary….see if she knows where Frank might be?" I finished for Rollins.

"Yeah that's ok with me." Aria told us.

* * *

Arriving back at the station Aria looked incredibly worried as she prepared to talk to Mary.

"You don't have to do this you know. We can find your mom another way." Rollins assured her.

"This is the fastest way." Aria replied.

"I can do this." She stated, although I got the feeling it was more to convince herself than us.

"Ok well when you're ready." I smiled.

She nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the room with confidence.

"Remind you of anyone?" Rollins smirked as we watched from the outside.

* * *

**Aria's Point of View**

Walking into the room was the most nerve wrecking thing I have ever done. I tried my best to appear confident, but wasn't sure I was pulling it off.

"Charlotte!" Mary beamed as I walked in.

"My name isn't Charlotte." I snapped.

"Of course it is you have always been Charlotte." She replied.

Sensing I would get nowhere in arguing with her I decided to play along.

"I'm sorry you're right, I am Charlotte. Its just I have to pretend to be who they want me to be when I'm with them." I replied, gesturing towards the mirror.

She nodded and gave me a wink.

"Mar-I mean mom do you know where dad is? I really need to see him, you know help him." I asked.

Mary looked towards the window and gestured for me to come closer. Obediently I leaned over the table and allowed her to whisper in my ear.

"Remember your favourite shop as a kid?" She whispered.

"Sure the one that sold the dolls? Didn't that close down?" I questioned.

However realisation hit me as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Is dad in there?" I asked.

"He bought the shop, was going to re-open it." Mary said with a small smile.

"You sure he is there?" I pressed, shooting down her attempts at memory lane.

She nodded slowly as I jumped to my feet. Mary looked shocked as she glared at me. She seemed to figure out I was using her for information.

"You tricked me, you don't consider me your mom anymore!" She hissed.

"That's because you're not my mom, you're a crazy person who steals little kids!" I replied before storming out off the room.

Rollins and the rest of the team where waiting outside as I appeared.

* * *

"Please tell me you know where the store she is talking about is?" Fin asked.

"Yeah I do its on 23rd street opposite the bar." I told him.

"It's been closed years though, don't know what it looks like now." I added.

"Doesn't matter we have to go there now. I will get us a team." Rollins said as she walked off.

"Good job Aria we will get your mom." Amaro told me as he went to follow Rollins.

"Wow can't I come?" I complained.

"On a police ride? Your mom would kill me, so no." Amaro laughed.

"Guys come on I need to make sure Frank and Jared don't do anything!" I replied.

"Aria they won't, we will save your mom. I promise, but you have to stay here for all we know that is exactly what Frank and Jared want." Fin tried to reason with me.

"But…" I began to protest but Fin cut me off.

"No kid your staying here. You got it? I don't want to have to handcuff you to the desk." He scolded.

Reluctantly I nodded and watched them leave. However once I was sure they had gone I left the station. I knew a quicker way to the shop and I was determined to save my mom.

* * *

**Olivia's Point of View**

I woke up tied to a chair, alone in what appeared to be an old store. There was some creepy dolls on shelves amongst them was broken pieces of dolls. Trying desperately to untie my hands proved useless and I wasn't alone for long. As I was struggling to get free I caught sight of Frank Clarke 15 years older than the last time we met. He slowly approached me as I stopped struggling.

"Hello Olivia." He smiled at me, almost like we were old friends.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed.

"I'm afraid its not you I want, but seeing as how you have prevented me from finding Charlotte I thought this was the best way to lure her out. You see I know her, she was act on impulse, try to save you and as soon as she does I will get her back." Frank smirked.

"There is no way in hell that will happen." I threatened.

"Well I'm afraid being tied to a chair will prevent you from doing much to stop me." He mocked.

"So I suggest you relax, by my calculations Charlotte will not be much longer." Frank informed me as he walked out of the room.

I silently prayed he was wrong but something in my head kept screaming you know she will do what he said. She was more like me than I had initially thought so of course she would come. If she thought coming to the shop would help me in anyway she would come, just like I would for her. I just hoped my team saw that and found a way to stop her. I was wrong because next thing I heard was my daughter whisper behind me.

"Mom?" ...

**Until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 10**

**Olivia's Point of View**

"Aria?" I gasped as I felt her start to untie my hands.

"Please, please tell me my team are outside?" I added.

"Um they shouldn't be to far away." Aria replied.

"Ok well you have to get out of here, now." I told her.

She didn't reply at first as she continued to fumble with the robes around my ankles. I could hear her cursing under her breath about how tight they were. She finally got my legs free and moved onto my hands.

"Aria!" I hissed.

"I'm ignoring you." She replied sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes at her stubbornness I decided to try again.

"You have to get out of here before…" I began but the sound of the door opening cut me off.

"Hide!" I cried.

I felt her give a final tug on the rope as my hands came free.

"Got it!" She grinned as she stepped in front of me.

"Hide!" I said again as the door flung open.

Quickly releasing what I was trying to tell her she dived behind the cupboard. She had just gotten out of sight as Frank and Jared walked in.

* * *

"Have to say Charlotte is disappointing me right now. I thought she would have got here sooner. Her time is running out." Frank told me.

To make his point he pulled out a gun and showed me. All I could think was 'Aria, please stay where you are.' I was carefully trying to weigh up my options on escaping when a bang came from behind me. It was the sound of something being knocked over. Both Frank and Jared jumped at the noise.

"Shit!" Was all I heard, as I turned around to see Aria narrowly escaping from a falling bit of wood.

"Ahhh so you have already arrived." Frank smiled as Jared headed towards Aria.

I couldn't wait any longer I jumped up and put myself between Aria and Jared.

"Come any closer and I will hurt you." I threatened.

Jared looked concerned as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"How exactly are you going to get out of here? I will shoot the two of you before you even get near a door." Frank laughed.

"No you wont you have a terrible aim." Aria said as she slowly came to stand beside me.

Frank glared at her as I tried my best to get her back behind me. She kept swatting my hand away so I stepped forward and forced her to stay behind. I could hear her sigh in frustration as I did.

"Look Frank this could be as bad as it gets. Killing us will make things worse for you and your son. You don't want to do that right?" I tried to reason with him.

He seemed to think about what I said but the sudden sound of tires screeching up outside spooked him.

"Cops!" He hissed.

"Dad we need to get out of here!" A now panicked Jared cried.

"Shut up Jared!" Frank yelled.

He began to pace and I knew the more he panicked the more dangerous he could become. I could hear my team and their backup get out of the cars and approach as Frank turned to look at us.

* * *

"All I want is my daughter." He stated as he pointed to Aria.

"I know, I know you care about her but this isn't the way to show it." I replied.

"Care about her? You think I care about her?" He yelled.

I looked at him confused. As I did Aria finally managed to get in front of me. She was holding a gun, my gun. I hadn't even heard her move behind me so I didn't know where she had got it.

"You know you're not the brightest man in the world." She remarked.

"I mean who kidnaps a cop and leaves her gun lying where anyone can find it?" She added.

"I told you to get rid of that!" Frank hissed at Jared.

Jared looked at the floor but didn't respond.

"Ok why don't we put the guns down? Both of you." I said as I tried to take the gun from Aria.

"Benson you in there?" Fin called suddenly from somewhere outside the room.

"Frank what is it you want? You say its not Charlotte so what? What do you want?" I questioned, as my team grew closer.

"I didn't say it wasn't Charlotte." He stated.

"I know what he wants." Aria answered.

She was still holding the gun in Frank's direction but by this time my team where at the door. They opened it and appeared, all looking incredibly worried.

"Honey, please give me the gun." I whispered, but she wasn't listening.

Of course I could have taken it from her but I didn't want to cause anyone to jump and accidentally fire a shot. Aria was glaring at Frank and it was almost like 15 years of hatred where finally getting a chance to escape.

"Clarke put the gun down." Fin yelled at Frank.

"He wants me dead." Aria told me.

Frank let out a laugh as he waved his gun around like a mad man.

"Your right that's what I want." He laughed.

Fin and Rollins slowly crept down the stairs their guns trained on Frank. He didn't even seem to realise as he continued to stare at Aria. It wasn't until Fin pressed his gun to the back of his head did he notice. Panic crossed his face as he realised how serious things now where. one wrong move and Fin would kill him. After a minute he reluctantly put his hands up and dropped the gun. It hit the ground with a thud.

Letting out a sigh of relief I put my arm on Aria's shoulder just as she lowered the gun. Her hands where shaking as she did. I was about to take it from her when Jared made a run for it. He clearly knew the back entrance to the store, same as Aria. I felt Aria take off after him, gun still in hand.

"Amaro!" I yelled as I raced after her.

Quickly following me, myself and Amaro ran after the kids.

We couldn't have been that far behind but the sound of a gun going off made my heart stop.

"Aria?" I yelled as I ran in the direction of the shot.

**Until next time ;-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy :-) No copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 11**

**Olivia's Point of View**

Rounding the corner my heart was pounding as the kids came into view. Both of them where on the ground and I couldn't see who was hurt.

"Aria!" I yelled again as I raced towards them.

"Are you ok?" I cried as I knelt down beside her.

I could see blood a lot of it but I couldn't see who was losing it, as they both lay silent. Amaro was on his radio calling for a bus as I inspected Aria for injuries.

"I-I-Its n-n-n-not mine." Aria managed to stutter.

I turned toward Jared who was slowly losing consciousness. Thankfully Amaro went to help and started putting pressure on his wound so I could attend to my daughter.

"I shot him mom." She whispered as I helped her up.

"H-H-He grabbed me and w-w-w-we fell…it was an accident." Aria told me as she began to cry.

"Hey its ok, he will be fine. I'm just glad your safe." I replied as I put my arms around her. I was still holding her when the paramedics arrived. Within minutes they had Jared bundled into the back of the ambulance and on the way to the hospital. Amaro offered to go with him so he could keep an eye on his condition.

* * *

"How about we go home?" I suggested to Aria who was still clinging to me as the ambulance drove away.

"What about Jared?" She mumbled.

"Nick will keep us up to date, you need to get cleaned up." I replied.

"Ok." She sighed.

Once we were home Aria went straight to the shower so I had time to call Rollins and Fin.

* * *

"Liv thank god are you ok? Amaro just called, how's Aria?" Rollins questioned as soon as she answered her phone.

"Rollins slow down, I'm fine, Aria is well….she seems ok. What about Frank he say anything yet?" I asked.

"No he lawyered up." She told me.

"Going to be a long road." She added.

"I hope not." I sighed but I knew she was right.

Just before I could ask her anything else I got another call.

"Amanda I have to go it's Amaro." I told her as I ended the call and answered Nick.

"Please tell me something good?" I answered.

"I'm sorry Liv." Was all he said and I knew Jared was dead.

"Dammit." I cursed as I hung up the phone.

Running my hands threw my hair I tried desperately to think of the best way to tell my daughter but there wasn't one. I was mid pace when the bathroom door opened.

* * *

"Was that Nick?" She asked as soon as she came out.

"Um yeah." I replied.

"How's Jared?" She pressed.

"Honey why don't you sit down?" I suggested.

A look of sheer grief crossed her face and she stared at me. I slowly approached her, as she stood routed to the spot.

"Aria, honey this isn't you fault. You know that right?" I said hesitantly.

"I killed him." She stated.

Her eyes began to fill up but she was in shock.

"No you didn't you did what you had to do. He was trying to hurt you, it was an accident!" I tried to assure her.

"But I shot him!" She yelled.

"Aria…." I began to say but she cut me off as she ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

I decided it was best to let her cool off so I didn't go after her. Instead I called Nick back.

* * *

"There going to want to know what happened to Jared aren't they?" I asked him.

"I took care of it." He replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Liv don't worry about it ok, all you have to do is worry about Aria." He told me.

"Nick what did you do?" I pressed.

"Liv stop you don't need to know, Aria is covered ok." He said.

"Ok well I have to go talk to you later." He added, ending the call.

Putting the phone down I didn't know what to think. I was running through all the possible scenarios in my head that he could have done before I realised, the fire exit was in Aria's open her door revealed she had done exactly what I was worried she would. She had gone down the fire escape and I had no idea where she would go. I immediately called her phone but I got voice mail. I was at a loss.

* * *

**Hours later.**

It had been 8 hours since Aria had left the apartment. Since then I had driven around the city, called her friends numbers that I found scribbled on the back of a school book and even tried talking to Mary. However all I got from her was a 'huh not to good at the parenting thing are we?'

I was becoming more concerned by the hour when I finally got a call from her.

"Where the hell are you?" I hissed down the phone.

I tried to sound angry but I came across as more worried and concerned. Not that it made a difference as it wasn't even Aria on the phone.

"Um Mrs Clarke?" A girl asked.

"No this is Olivia Benson, who is this?" I questioned.

"Sorry I thought this was Charlotte's mom." She replied.

"Wait!" I called fearing she would hang up.

"I'm Ar- Charlotte's mom." I confirmed.

"Ohh good then I um suggest you come and get her." She told me.

"What's the address?" I practically yelled, not even asking what was wrong.

* * *

Pulling up at the house it was evident there was a party taking place. I felt incredibly old as I made my way through the packed house in search of Aria. I did my best to ignore the drinking and other illegal activity going on until I found her. It took me almost 20 minutes but eventually I found her passed out on a sofa.

Leaning down and doing my best to scoop her up caused her to stir.

"Moommmm!" She slurred.

'Great she's drunk." I thought to myself.

"Look at all these drunks peoples, good fink I is not one of fem right?" She rambled pointlessly.

"Hmm." Was all I said, as I carried her to the car.

Once I had both her and myself safely inside the car I called the cops on the out of control party. I waited until they arrived before driving home. Every so often I had to stop because I thought Aria was going to be sick everywhere. Luckily for me she saved that treat until we got home. For almost 2 hours she threw up in the bathroom while I held her hair. By the time she was done we where both exhausted.

However by the next morning I was well slept and my hungover teen was about to receive her first mom/cop lecture about drinking. Obviously I knew why she did it, but she had to learn that making me worry so much was not acceptable. So when I heard her door squeak open the following morning I was ready…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 12**

**Olivia's point of View**

My daughter looked terrible as she walked to the table. She hadn't even noticed me as she pulled out a seat. She collapsed onto it and put her head on the table, moaning as she did. I cleared my throat to get her attention. Slowly she looked up.

"Morning?" She croaked.

"Afternoon." I corrected.

"It's only just turned 12?" She complained as she put her head back down.

"Aria we need to talk." I said in my best mom tone.

I heard her sigh as she once again looked up.

"About?" She replied.

I glared at her, not able to belief she didn't understand how worried I was.

"About last night." I stated what I assumed to be the obvious.

"Mom, relax not like I haven't been drunk before." She said.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"I was really worried, imagine getting a call from some stranger to say I need to come and collect my daughter!" I added.

She finally seemed to register I was worried.

"I'm sorry ok? I wasn't thinking when I left and I wasn't thinking when I pounded all the shots. I just needed to clear my head, forget all the shit that's happened recently." She explained.

"Besides I'm not used to having someone care when I come home. The Clarke's just left a key in the flowerpot for the nights I made it home." She added.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the Clarke's didn't care what time their daughter came home at? After all the effort they went to, to kidnap her?

"Well I'm not a Clarke, I have seen enough young girls in situations similar to the one you were in last night. Your lucky you didn't end up like one of them." I lectured.

"Not to mention how worried I was. You should have asked could you go out before you took off and given how upset you were I would have preferred you talk to me instead of drinking your worries away." I continued.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again. I should have come to you instead of shutting you out. It's just I can't get the image of Jared out of my head. I keep seeing him collapsing over and over again and I don't know what to do." Aria replied.

"It will get easier honey I promise. You just need to give it time, and maybe talk to someone? A professional maybe?" I suggested.

"A professional? Aren't they for crazy people?" She asked hesitantly.

"No they aren't for crazy people." I laughed.

"Have you ever been?" She questioned.

"Yes I have and it really helped." I told her.

"Why did you go?" She asked.

"Um how about we save that for another day?" I replied.

Aria nodded in response.

"So am I off the hook?" She smiled.

"Oh no not by a long shot. What you did is totally unacceptable. You wont be going out for a while, you're grounded." I told her.

A look of horror crossed her face as she stared at me.

"For real?" She asked in disbelief.

"For real." I confirmed.

She let out a loud sigh as she once again put her head on the table.

"Oh no you can't do that, take these, get dressed you can eat on the way." I instructed as I passed her two headache tablets and a bottle of water.

"Where are we going?" She complained as she swallowed the two tablets.

"I have to go to work for a while and seeing as I can't trust you to stay inside the building your coming with me." I told her.

"What about the whole Jared situation?" She mumbled.

"Taken care off, Amaro assures me it is. He won't tell me how but it is." I replied.

"So why are we going in?" She questioned.

"Because there is still the problem of Frank and Mary. They don't know their son is dead yet." I explained…

**Until next time ;-) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is chapter 13, it is the last chapter but I may do a sequel :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 13**

**Olivia's Point of View**

Telling Frank and Mary there son was dead was hard. I watched their entire world crumble as they realised they had lost all their kids. First their biological daughter, the real Charlotte, then they lost Aria and now Jared. At first I did feel sorry for them, but then I realised they had made me miss 15 years of my daughters life. After that all I could think was I can't wait until they go to trial.

The trial was tough and I had to testify, giving every detail of what happened the night Aria was taken. The only good this was, everyone knew the Clarke's were guilty and thankfully the jury agreed. There was only one problem, Mary Clarke got what she wanted, and she was sent off for a psychological assessment. It was believed she was overcome with grief when she lost her daughter so she couldn't make good decisions. It angered me at first but I had no choice but to let it go. After all I got what I wanted, my daughter back. So after the trial I headed home to see her.

* * *

"Guilty?" She asked as soon as I walked in.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I can't believe it's over." She remarked as I sat down beside her.

"I know we can finally be a family. We don't have to worry about the Clarke's anymore." I smiled.

"Yeah." Aria mumbled.

"Honey are you ok? I know this must have been tough for you, so if you need to talk to me you can. How was your session with the councillor did it help?" I asked.

"He thinks I'm making good progress, say's it's not my fault what happened to Jared." She mumbled.

"You know he is right don't you?" I replied.

"So everyone keeps saying." Aria sighed.

"Then why don't you believe us?" I pressed.

"Because you weren't there!" She snapped as she jumped to her feet.

She marched over and grabbed her coat as she headed for the door.

"Your not going anywhere until we talk about this!" I said as I got up.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled at me.

I could see the hurt in her eyes as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Aria you need to get through this, deep down you have to know this wasn't your fault." I tried to assure her.

"You're wrong, this is my fault. This is entirely my fault. The Clarke's are convicted kidnappers, one is in jail the other is in the Looney bin and my brother is dead because I shot him. So tell me mom, how is this not my fault?" She said as she began to cry.

I took a deep breath so I didn't cry, before I approached her. I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

"I am not wrong. None of this is your fault and here is why. Firstly you were two year old when the Clarke's broke into our home and took you. They kept you from your family and the life you should have had. Secondly only the Clarke's actions from 15 years ago got them where they are today, not what you did. All you did was confront them on a crime relating to you. Jared is dead because he chose to run and protect his criminal parents over his little sister. He should have stood up for you as opposed to them but he didn't. What happened with the gun was an accident because you tried to stop him making more mistakes. That is how I know none of this is your fault." I told her.

I seemed to get through to her as she took in my words. She slowly stopped crying as she thought about what I had said.

"You really believe that?" She whispered.

"Honey you are the only one who doesn't. That is what your counsellor has been trying to tell you, that is what I have been trying to tell you. You're the innocent victim in all this." I assured her.

"It's not my fault…" She trailed off as more tears appeared.

"No it's not your fault." I said again.

I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It was finally over, I had the missing piece back in my life and it felt good.

"I'm so glad I found you." Aria mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yeah you did find me." I whispered back as I continued to hold her close.

* * *

_**5 Years Later.**_

5 Years after Aria had came back into my life and things couldn't have been better. Well maybe one thing. Aria had joined the police, like she told me she would. At first I pretended not to hear her, and then I pretended not to notice when she was filling in her application. I did all this until I could no longer pretend and that was when I was at her graduation. As soon as the ceremony was over she raced over to me grinning.

"So you proud?" She giggled.

"I suppose so." I laughed.

"I know you are, I can see it in your face." She smirked.

"Ok I am, I am very proud of you." I smiled.

"Ahh I knew it!" She grinned.

"So any celebratory plans?" I asked.

"Um yeah see that hotty over there?" She said gesturing towards a fellow graduate.

"Do I want to know?" I sighed.

"Fine I won't tell you." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, no tell me. I need to make sure he isn't a creep." I replied.

"Mother he isn't a creep." Aria complained.

"I will be the judge of that." I whispered as he approached.

"Oh wow, Sergeant Benson from SVU!" He gasped when he saw me.

"Hi, how do you know that?" I asked.

"I love your work, you do a great job. You guys helped my mom a few years ago and she always tells people how good you were. Honestly it is what inspired me to join the force." He explained.

"Oh ok, so you're not a stalker?" I replied.

"Mom!" Aria hissed.

Blushing slight the kid shook his head.

"No I'm not a stalker. Um my names Daniel Summers." He smiled.

"Ok I trust you." I said.

"Good cause were going now!" Aria replied as she took Daniel's arm and pulled him after her.

"Have fun!" I called after them.

It was the first time since Aria had been in my life that I felt old. My daughter was a cop and heading off with some guy. Truth is I couldn't have been happier. A few years ago I didn't even think my daughter was still alive, until she found me.

**The End.**

**Ok so that is the end, I hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed it means a lot :-D **


	14. Sequel

**Hey everyone, just letting you all know I have uploaded a short sequel to this story :-) Hope you can check it out! :-D **

**It's called Where the story Ends!**

s/11244105/1/Where-the-Story-Ends


End file.
